royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcella Beaumanoir
Marcella Esme Beaumanoir is a princess of Tara-Ingerilor and a daughter of King Godfrey. She's been sickly since childhood, and her inability to choose between her siblings leads her to betray them all. Biography Early Childhood Marcella was born prematurely and suffered from numerous illnesses from the day she was born. Her mother, an Aucurian noblewoman named Lady Beaumanoir, spent all her time tending to her ailing child. On the other hand, King Godfrey frequently forgot that the girl was still alive. Most of her siblings didn't even know she existed until she was three years old, and finally well enough to sit at the dinner table with her mother. Lady Beaumanoir intended to groom her daughter into a queen, but Marcella's illnesses didn't give her many opportunities. However, she did orchestrate the deaths of a couple of the king's other children, to clear the way for Marcella. When Marcella was five years old, her half-brother Leto began seeking out her company, and they became fast friends. A year later, Marcella figured out what her mother was doing, and begged her to stop. Always a weak-willed woman, Lady Beaumanoir complied and took a backseat role in her daughter's life. Marcella met her future retainer, Klaus, at age nine. During a long bout of illness, she was crying in the middle of the night out of exhaustion and frustration. Klaus, who had slipped out of his room to return a book to the palace library, followed the sound of her sobs. They quickly became friends, seeing that Marcella was always bedridden and Klaus preferred being indoors with his books. Merek's Revolution The Angel's Awakening After the Great Angel awakens, it collects Marcella's life, along with her family. It offers her death as a punishment. Adulthood Due to her sickly nature, Marcella remains in the capital with Mikael and Rosa. After Nysa's disappearance, Marcella raises Diadra like her own daughter. The Event Marcella disappears from the capital during the Event, alongside Mikael. She leaves behind Diadra, who's saved during the event by Luinne and Seti Ridley, and Rosa, who's rescued from the aftermath by Sairus and the Church of the Great Angel. Appearance Out of her sisters, Marcella most closely fits the fairy-tale princess image. She has wispy, chin-length auburn hair and chestnut eyes. She stands at about 5'4, but spends most of her waking hours bedridden or in a wheeled chair. She has freckles and a birthmark shaped like an eye on the inside of her right wrist. Her favorite clothes are skirts and dresses in gemstone colors. Personality Relationships Leto Capulet Faye Carteret Cas Ridley Claire Seymour Mordred Pendragon Upon meeting her cousin for the first time, Marcella was eager to get to know him. Mordred unintentionally rebuffed her efforts, as he was preoccupied with his country's political state. However, they grow closer over time. Marcella is the only person Mordred confides his true thoughts to. In exchange for his secrets, Marcella sometimes drops her brave face around him that she uses to keep people from worrying. The two often see eye to eye, and work well together. King Godfrey Klaus Lerene Diadra Godfrey After Nysa's disappearance, Marcella became Diadra's predominant caretaker while Mikael searched in vain for his wife. As a result, Diadra became very attached to her aunt and comes to her for comfort up up until the Event. Marcella is a fussy and attentive caregiver, similar to how her mother and nurses treated her growing up. Quotes Trivia * Marcella is represented by a fox and the color emerald green. ** The fox is associated with shapeshifting, cleverness, persistence, gentleness, swiftness, and observing unseen. * Marcella and Rosa are the only daughters of King Godfrey to not bear children. * Marcella's star sign is Virgo. * Marcella owns a gray tabby cat named Whistle, which keeps her constant company in her room. * Her tarot card is the Hanged Man, and her moral alignment is true neutral. * She shows some interest in fortune-telling, through tea leaves, palm readings, and tarot cards. Related * Marcella Beaumanoir/Poem Gallery Marcella.png Marcella_-_angel.png Category:Characters Category:Tara-Ingerilorans Category:Princesses Category:First Generation Category:Hanged Man Category:True Neutral Category:Virgo